William did 7 fewer squats than Ishaan in the morning. William did 25 squats. How many squats did Ishaan do?
Explanation: William did 25 squats, and Ishaan did 7 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $25 + 7$ squats. He did $25 + 7 = 32$ squats.